


Let's Win!

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day Haikyuu!! Writing Challenge, Day 6, i struggled so much with the prompt for this day, the mystery writer is kiyoko hehe, this is so short and it sucks rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a mystery writer who fills their clubroom message board with little notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Win!

It started in their second year of high school.

At first it wasn’t must – little notes of encouragement, reminders to study or drink plenty of water – and their appearance was scattered – the notes would only a weekly occurrence, really. The team thought little of them, most only smiling when they read the little scribbles. The writing was childish, like that of a young child’s, and yet – it was cute, in a way. Tanaka and Noya always made such a big deal out of the whole thing, always checking the clubroom message board in case a new piece of writing appeared.

When the next year rolled around, no one really expected the message to keep showing up. In fact, they were only a more frequent occurrence, showing up every few days. At first they were simply basic things, as they had been the previous year, but as time wore on they began to get more personal. And not in a bad way, either – on the contrary, it only got the team more fired up.

It was a team-wide accepted fact that the person writing the messages was someone on their team. At first a few had tried to find the writer of the messages, but Daichi had suggested that there may have been a reason that the mystery writer of the notes had a reason for staying anonymous (Tanaka and Noya suspected that he knew the mystery writer’s identity, but they hadn’t brought it up again).

One day the message board was filled with colour, the scrawled writing that covered the surface of the whiteboard filled with encouragement and praise.

‘Practice hard!’ One piece of writing said. ‘I believe in you all! We are strong as well.’

It was soppy, it was cheesy and cliché, and yet – it was pushing them forwards. It was urging them onwards. Maybe it was foolish, trying to prove themselves to someone nameless, and yet they all wanted, in some way, to be truly worthy of the praise that the mystery writer gave them.

~~~

The first round of the Inter-Highs was the next day.

Some slipped into the clubroom, darkness cloaking them until it was broken by their torch. With a grin, the mystery writer pulled out a variety of different coloured whiteboard markers – true, the variety in colour was already limited, but they figured that they had enough.

**WE CAN WIN**

They wrote, in large, bold block letters.

**AS A TEAM**

The symbols seemed to jump out at the mystery writer.

**SO LET’S WIN**

“Let’s win.” They echoed, hurriedly dragging their arm across their eyes.

**KARASUNO, LET’S FIGHT TOGETHER!**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little fic! I love the Karasuno VBC and of course the mystery writer had to be Kiyoko c:


End file.
